Año nuevo, vida nueva
by Mica Taisho
Summary: Ella con algo que decir, él con miedo de que se repita lo que le sucedió hace tiempo ¿Que resultara de todo esto? Fic participante del torneo del Foro D.A.I.K


¡HI! Hoy les traigo este especial de año nuevo de Inu y Kagome =D

Fic participante al torneo "¡Torneo de Navidad en el foro de los adictos a InuYashaKagome!" del foro D.A.I.K (Desquiciados Adictos a InuyashaKagome) Link: topic / 145890 / 102715338 / 1 /

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, pero lo harán algún día así podre hacer 3 temporadas con los hijos de Inuyasha y Kagome además de revivir a Kagura, mientras tanto pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

Estaba nerviosa ¿para qué negarlo? Hoy se celebraba año nuevo y ella, en vez de estar alegre por poder despedirse del año y festejar, estaba con unos nervios que le carcomían la cabeza

Ella era Kagome Higurashi, una mujer decidida y que jamás se rendía. En la escuela era muy estudiosa y, a pesar de que su amiga Sango insistiera, no era la que se fijaba en todo tipo de chicos, mucho menos suspirar o salir con alguno. Pero todo eso termino cuando lo conoció a _él._

Hubo, y hay, alguien que hiso cambiar su forma de pensar de los chicos radicalmente. _Él _estuvo en su mente durante mucho tiempo hasta que ambos dieron el primer paso al mismo tiempo en un bar. Fue muy simple; ambos ebrios, diciendo lo que realmente pensaba y sentía uno del otro, sus amigos grabándolos igual a súper jaqueca y vergüenza a la mañana siguiente. Durante una semana ninguno de los dos se hablaron, pero de alguna manera, con el tiempo, terminaron siendo una pareja. No hacían más que discutir, pero eran una pareja.

Hoy en día seguían juntos, a pesar de haber pasado ya 4 años seguían con lo mismo. Discutían siempre pero eran felices, incluso en un tiempo iban a casarse. Pero ella un tenía ese, literalmente, pequeño detalle.

Decidió olvidar eso por unos momentos para lograr arreglarse. Se puso un vestido rojo que le llegaba poco más allá de la mitad del muslo, unos aros largos con un símbolo de paz en la punta, un ligero pero llamativo maquillaje, unos zapatos negros con un poco de tacón, el cabello suelto y el collar con una perla violácea que le dio su novio. Se vio un momento al espejo y supo que se veía algo llamativa, pero estaba segura de que a su novio le gustaría. Y si no era así, le daba jodidamente igual.

Fue hacia las escaleras y ahí vio como él la esperaba dándole la espalda para ir a aquella fiesta en la casa de sus amigos. Con una sonrisa divertida bajo las escaleras, haciendo ruido con los tacones, llamando la atención de aquel muchacho.

En cuanto se dio vuelta enfoco sus ojos dorados en la escalera y pudo ver a su prometida en una manera demasiado tentadora ¡Joder! Si no fuera porque le prometió al imbécil de Miroku ir a esa fiesta se abalanzaría sobre la chica en este mismísimo instante y la haría suya como tantas otras veces. Con la poca cordura que le quedaba beso delicadamente a su novia y a toda prisa la tomo en sus brazos para luego depositarla en su auto e ir a todo motor. Oyó como ella soltaba una ligera risita, lo que hiso que bajara solo un poco la velocidad. En cuanto llegaron estaciono el auto entro con ella a aquella casa.

-¡Kagome, Inuyasha! Por aquí- escucho como gritaba Sango, la mejor amiga de su novia y ahora novia de su mejor amigo Miroku ¿Quién diría que el famoso mujeriego terminaría atado a semejante mujer?

-Sango, que gusto verte- dijeron ambos para luego quedarse conversando un largo rato

En un momento él se separó de las chicas y fue en busca del anfitrión de la fiesta y lo encontró haciendo lo mismo de siempre, coqueteando a toda aquella que pase frente a él, pero no le duro mucho ya que la furiosa de Sango lo reprendió muy severamente. Luego de semejante espectáculo, cada uno quedo conversando levemente alejados de cosas al azar o recordando anécdotas de como se habían conocido.

Faltaba muy poco para llegar a la hora esperada y despedir al jodido año en el cual pocas cosas le habían salido como quería, entre ellas el proponerle matrimonio y vivir a Kagome, cuando sintió como alguien lo apartaba de todo el circulo de gente que había y no era nada más y nada menos que su prometida.

-¿Qué sucede Kagome?- pregunto con algo de preocupación, en ese momento escucho como alguien gritaba "10 segundos para año nuevo"

10

-Tengo algo muy importante que decirte- con ojos serios, el trago nervioso. Desde hacía un poco de tiempo la había visto algo alejada y discutían más seguido

9

-Di-dime- ¿Estaba tartamudeando? Él era Inuyasha Taisho, uno de los más grandes empresarios de Japón no podía tartamudear

8

-Veras yo…- bajo la mirada ¿Cómo rayos podía decirlo?

7

-¿Conoces la frase año nuevo vida nueva?- con un poco de temblor en su voz

6

Esa frase no lo dejaba para nada tranquilo, esa misma frase había usado su antigua novia Kikyo para terminar con el ¿Acaso ella estaba haciendo lo mismo?

5

-Fhe, ya deja de decir tonterías y ve al grano-

4

-Es que yo…- ¿Por qué costaba tanto decir algo así? Ah si por la reacción de su bruto novio

3

-¡Ya dilo!- dijo con un poco de desesperación, si iban a terminar con él prefería que lo hicieran rápido

2

Ella tomo aire suficiente, miro un instante sus ojos dorados para luego centrarlos de nuevo en el suelo, puso la espalda firme y lo dijo

1

-¡Estoy embarazada!-

¡Feliz año nuevo!

Gritaron todos mientras se felicitaban unos a otros, ignorando que cierta chica había prácticamente gritado por los nervios dejando a su pareja con los ojos como platos. Él, después de tremendo shock en el que estaba, agito un poco la cabeza para comprobar que no estaba soñando y al ver todavía a su novia con la cabeza agachada y las mejillas sumamente sonrojadas comprobó que estaba en la realidad. Con una sonrisa en sus labios tomo entre sus manos la cara de aquella joven obligándola a verlo a los ojos

-¿En serio? ¿No me estas mintiendo?-

-¿Por qué rayos te mentiría con una cosa así?- le respondió con algo de risa, de seguro la dejaría ya que él se llevaba pesimamente con los niños y se lo había confirmado cuando conoció a Shippo primo de el mismo. Pero en vez de hacer alguna cosa sintió como la envolvían unos cálidos brazos dejándola sorprendida

-Tonta, lo hubieras dicho antes- con un gran alivio

-¿No estás enojado?- separando un poco sus cuerpos para ver sus ojos

-¿Enojado? Ja solo tu pensarías eso-

-Pero…- intento decir algo pero fue interrumpida por un beso sorpresa, el cual no dudo en corresponder

-Pequeña, te amo y el que estés esperando un bebé conmigo solo me hace quererte más ¿O que creías? No te liberaras tan fácilmente de mi- con una sonrisa arrogante típica de el

Ambos mantuvieron su frentes unidas mientras se abrazaban uno al otro ignorando que todos habían dejado de aplaudir por el evento y estaban aplaudiendo con tal vez más emoción en dirección a ellos, pero no lo sabían puesto que si el mundo se acababa no importaba, si estaban juntos.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Jeje siempre la frase "Año nuevo vida nueva" rondaba por mi mente y así me quedo, originalmente seria más corta pero con algunos detalles logre que me quedara así :3

Bueno ojala les haya gustado, les deseo un muy feliz año nuevo a todos (en especial a ni Onee-chan ¡TE ADORO LINDA!) Claro que a todos los demás también

A favor de la campaña **A voz y voto** porque, como dicen muchas, agregarme a favoritos sin comentar es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo

Bueno nos leemos pronto  
Sayonara!


End file.
